August Valley
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: Harvest Moon Oc story. After a plague hits Scarlett's home town of Seaside Hills, She's forced to move to the place where her parent's used to travel-August Valley. Scarlett is forced to bring life to her family's farm and has a literal head-on collision with an attractive horse rancher. Will Scarlett survive August Valley, a town full of strangers? [Accepting OCs]
1. Intro

**Hello my lovelies! I am doing YET ANOTHER OC story. Harvest Moon this time.**

**Worry not, the others are being completed. While I work on those, please turn in OCs for this story! Please read the and the note at the end to submit an OC.**

August Valley. I've only heard of such a place from my parents. They used to travel there and live there for short periods of time until I was born.

We live in Seaside Hills. It's a small town right next to the sea. It's a poor farming and fishing town and we really don't get electricity here. We get the same clothes, shoes, and makeup as other towns, just not electricity. It's a very nice town with flowers galore, but the hanging scent of fish. It was a cheery town until the sickness came.

My father was struck first in our family, having worked in fields next to unwell men. I don't even know who caught the sickness first in the whole town. My mother was next, then my younger sister. I was the estimated next in line to get it. After my two year old sister was laid in her crib last night, she died. This morning my parents told me to leave. They gave me all the family savings and the family heirloom: the locket.

"Take the train. Tell them you're going to August Valley. It's about a day away. When you get there, go to the inn and speak with Elizabeth. Tell them that you're Caroline and Richard's daughter. Tell them that Seaside Hills has been affected with the Sea plague. Warn them to not eat sea food or anything imported from us. Hurry and get there. Scarlett, you're the only one in town who hasn't caught the plague. That speaks numbers. You have the best immune system." My mom said, handing me a small wooden chest, slightly chuckling from her immune system comment.

"Yes mother." I said, on the verge of tears. I packed everything and dressed in my outfit: a pair of skinny jeans, black converse high tops, a black and white plaid tank with a collar, and fingerless farming gloves. I had my shoulder-length honey hair with purple lowlights in a ponytail and the bangs tied back with a cloth headband. My hair is naturally straight. I have brown eyes. I don't usually wear glasses or anything. I have contacts.

I had a plain black suitcase filled with clothes, the tiny wooden chest with the money, and the locket around my neck. I also had my skateboard. I was sitting on a train headed to August Valley and I realized I knew nothing about it.

Cue anxiety attack.

**I made 3 main OCs for this story ^-^**

**Scarlett, Elizabeth, and Kaiden. Plus Scarlett's family but they aren't important anymore.**

**I need more OCs but I'm not using a form. PM me OCs for me to use in my story please! I'll tell you the info that is required! :D I may do a second chapter that is a form though.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~! ALREADY I KNOW!**

**I'M STILL ACCEPTING OCS! PLEASE JUST PM ME 'Can I send in an OC for August Valley?' I'LL REPLY ASAP!**

**FOR ANONS WHO DON'T HAVE PROFILES ON FANFIC:**

**PLEASE SEE END OF THIS CHAPTER AFTER READING IT!**

**WHY IS THIS IN ALL CAPS?**

**CAPS LOCK IS ON.**

**WHY IS CAPS LOCK ON?**

**I DUNNO…**

**All better xD**

**Ok, on with Chapter one in which Scarlett arrives!**

I had to spend the night on the train. We were going to August Valley. I made it out from Seaside Hills alive. I was one of the 2 survivors of Seaside Hills. The other one was an old friend of mine. Me and her got along very well. I forget her name, but we were best buds. She had gotten sick before the plague and she had to leave to go to some other town with better air or something like that. She was lucky.

What if she wasn't? What if she died in the other town? They cut off mail to Seaside Hills because so many people were plagued and they didn't want to risk more men. What if one man was from August Valley and got plagued? What if I was just surrounded by a bunch of false hope? What if it wasn't a great place? What if my parents were delirious and August Valley was made up? It would be like El Dorado, the city of gold: Fake.

I didn't even know I had arrived. I was frankly too worried freaking out when the conductor approached me.

"Miss, this is the last stop, August Valley. Either get out here or you're stuck here forever." He said with a country accent. So it _DID _exist!

"My apologies sir." I said, gathering my belongings. I stepped through the empty train to the door. I got out into an abandoned train station, but as I stepped out, I was met with an onslaught of hope. Not false hope, though. Real hope.

**Ok guys…Short and no OCs yet ;-;**

**You know that friend Scarlett was talking about? I'M MAKING A SISTER STORY ABOUT HER FRIEND! But should Scarlett's friend go to Echo Village or Castanet Island? PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK! Check out my other stories as well! :D**

**TO: ANONS WHO HAVE NO FANFIC ACCOUNT**

_**You CAN most certainly enter an OC! Just use the form below. 1 bachelor OR bachelorette and up to 5 regular villagers are allowed. Thanks for checking out my story! It's highly appreciated!**_

_**Name: **_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Family members: **_

_**Occupation: **_

_**Appearance: **_

_**Personality: **_

_**History: **_

_**Strengths: **_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Flaws: **_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes: **_

_**Pets: **_

_**Love Interest: (Type of people)**_

_**Name: **_

_**Gender: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Hobbies: **_

_**Fears: **_

_**Anything else:**_


End file.
